Hey Now You're An All Stardust Crusader
'Hey Now You're An All Stardust Crusader '''is the 19th episode in the 1st season of ''Bee Shrek Test in the House: Layers Away, and the 19th episode of the 7th season of Bee Shrek Test in the House ''overall. ''It is well-known for being a parody and homage to Part III: Stardust Crusaders of the super manly hit manga and anime series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Plot The series begins with Shrek, who has been thrown in jail and claims "some evil spirit thing" has been beating up unswaggie nerds before he could do it himself. Ratboy Genius and Barry B Benson arrive at the scene and Ratboy tells Shrek that "while these actions may quite seem unplanned, this evil spirit is in fact a Stand". He explains the nature of Stands to a disbelieving Shrek, who just thinks Ratboy is high again. Then Ratboy tells him that all of the Big Four are Stand users and he has Barry show his Stand, "Magician's Swag", by fighting with Shrek's own one. After nearly being defeated by Barry, Shrek gets his Stand named by Ratboy, who decides to call it "Layer Platinum". After returning to The House, Ratboy teaches the rest of the Big Four how to control their Stands. He also tells them that they must use them to help him defeat Little King John, who is currently vacationing in his summer home in Egypt. The Big Four make try to make their way to Egypt, but they always end up sidetracked by the dangerously swaggie (except for Will Smith Fish) Stand users sent to kill them by the Little King. Eventually they arrive in Egypt and battle Little King John and his Stand "The World of Potato Knishes". While Little King John's Stand proves to have tremendously high levels of swag, the Big Four manage to defeat him and destroy his summer home via arson. Notable Stands * Layer Platinum - Shrek's Stand. It can punch straight through the layers of anything really fast and and it screams "ONION ONION ONION ONION" a lot. * Hierophant's Phallic Imagery - Cory's Stand. It makes Cory's original pussy-destroying power infinite. * Nark Nark Purple - Ratboy Genius' Stand. It basically has the power to stalk Little King John from far away. * Magician's Swag - Barry's Stand. It looks like a mutant bee and can shoot fire and honey and shit. * Silver Jetpack - Johnny's Stand. It looks like a jetpack as the name implies, and it moves almost as fast as Layer Platinum. It is hard to use however, and Johnny still owes millions of dollars in debt for all the shit he crashed into while trying to control it. * The World of Potato Knishes - Little King John's Stand. This was thought to be the swaggiest Stand in existence until it was defeated by the Stands of the Big Four and Ratboy Genius. It can stop time and fire centipedes as projectiles for up to 11 seconds. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7